My Eternal Heart
by Admerxin13
Summary: Followers Series 1: This is my story. The story of how I came to be a Nobody, a being of darkness. How I came to remember who I am; how I learned control; how I lost control. Here, dear readers, is where I was Found. Say goodbye for a time to the world you know, and welcome to where I, Admerxin, begin. (Read prologue, "Found", first.) Demyx OC, mild AkuRoku.


**My Eternal Heart**

**Chapter 1: Set in Darkness**

I remember everything now. I remember it like it just happened yesterday.

It was my sixteenth birthday, and my long term boyfriend was going to take me out for dinner at a nice restaurant in only a few minutes. I had just finished touching up my hair for what seemed like the millionth time when the doorbell rang on my student's apartment.

My older sister, Amanda, and I lived together in the apartment and had for just under a year. She and I had moved out of our parents' house when they had divorced and couldn't agree on each others' terms for seeing us. So, my sister, eighteen at the time, and myself had decided that they would only visit us on our terms.

That night, she had vacated the apartment and gone out with her friends so I could get ready alone. We'd been fighting a little, but no more than usual, I suppose.

She knew I wasn't going to try to be intimate with my boyfriend, Jason, despite him wanting otherwise, and trusted me in the apartment by myself.

Back to the doorbell, though.

Checking my curvy figure in the full-length hall mirror one last time, I smiled and grabbed the front doorknob.

And heard a feminine giggle.

The smile fell from my lips as my heart fell in my chest.

I wrenched open the door, knowing very well what I would find. Jason had been cheating on me, and showed it off quite nonchalantly.

He stood there, six feet of struggle-champion, and hanging on him stood a short, skinny, obviously dyed-blonde girl.

He swept his own blonde hair from his dead brown eyes to see me, not making any sort of expression when he looked at me and spoke.

"Hey, Merdina, look... this is just not going to work out. So see ya." And he turned and led the smirking cling-on away down the dark road.

My heart had frozen in my chest, even though I'd known it was coming. Even though I'd seen it from his apathetic looks at me recently, I couldn't believe that Jason would just leave me like that.

When I could speak, they were both long gone, and I felt as though my heart had been stabbed.

I turned back into my apartment and quickly jotted a note for my sister that I'd gone for a run. I changed from my blue dress and heels into jeans, a shirt, and tennis shoes, leaving the new clothes laying on the floor, trampled by my dirty sneakers.

Then, numb from head to toes, I left the apartment and shot off in a run down the nearby alley.

My thoughts began to race with my heart, a chant echoing through my whole body. _How could he? How could he?_

I finally stopped, leaning up against the alley wall, tears finally beginning to fall on my cheeks, and I stared up at the full moon and wept. Sobs began to wrench from my throat, making loud echoes off the dark walls around me. "Someone," I whispered between sobs, "Anyone... Please, take this heart from me. Please."

I didn't see the dark shadows around me growing deeper, despite the bright moonlight. I didn't notice anything until I heard the sharp hissing.

Snapping my head towards the sound, I found myself surrounded by dark forms with glowing yellow eyes, hissing up at me.

I suddenly felt something heavy on my shoulder and turned my head to find one of the things sitting on my shoulder, staring at me. No, I realized in an instant. It was staring at my chest- at my aching heart.

Before I could react and toss the thing away from me, its clawed fingers plunged into my chest, right where my heart was, causing me to scream in agony. The sound incited its fellows, and I found myself being covered up in a painful mock of a dog-pile.

The last things I remember are seeing the bright moon overhead and hearing my sister calling my name in the distance.

* * *

I felt as though I was drifting in a sea, lost to any sort of consciousness until I felt the anger around me, like a blanket of fury. From farther away, I felt an air of arrogance. I felt myself stir, and heard, as if from far away, a voice which seemed to grow closer with each word.

"I've searched her over, but there's nothing- no beat to find. She's one of us." The deep male voice, I realized, was the source of the angry feelings coursing through the air to me.

The sense of that prideful attitude became stronger, and I felt a hand on my forehead. An even deeper voice came from near me, and I surmised this to come from the proud being.

"When she wakes, alert me to what she does or does not remember of her coming to be. Don't let her know of what she is, however. I wish to have that duty." I heard footsteps retreating at the same time the feeling of arrogance drifted away.

I felt more than heard the first man come closer, and nearly jumped when I felt another hand slide across my forehead. I attempted to keep my breathing even and deep, but soon found it useless.

"You can stop pretending, girl. I knew you were conscious from the start." He moved his hand to my shoulder, shaking me and pulling me into a sitting position. I opened my eyes cautiously, not sure what to expect.

Before me stood a tall man with bright blue hair and cold metallic gold eyes. His most discerning feature, however, was the large "x" shaped scar running from his forehead to across the bridge of his nose.

He snapped his fingers in my face to get my full attention back to his eyes, and spoke to me, annoyance whipping around me from my perusal. "Now that you're conscious, do you remember anything from before you woke? Your name? Where you're from?"

I blinked, sorting through my mind, and looked back into his eyes, feeling panic arise in me. "I… I don't remember anything except my name! What happened to me? Where am I? _Who_ am I?"

I saw a bit of fear in his eyes too, and filed that reaction away for later. But at the present, I could feel myself begin to hyperventilate. His voice snapped me out of my terror.

"Calm down, that's quite normal for us. I would be shocked if you remembered more than that for some time."

He turned and left after I calmed down a bit at the knowledge. Soon, though, he returned with an even taller man behind him. This character had snowy white hair in a more flamboyantly spiky 'do than the blue haired man.

Here, I noticed, was the source of the arrogance.

His similarly gold eyes appraised me for a moment, then he moved closer, making me straighten on the bed, wary of his possible incentive to have me here- wherever 'here' was.

"Saix tells me that you remember next to nothing. I understand that that can be worrisome." His deadpan voice told me the exact opposite, "But you must realize that it means you have no need for your previous life. You are now what is called a Nobody, a being, as Saix and I are, without a heart or feelings."

I felt shocked at this. Hadn't I been feeling emotions the entire time I had been here? I couldn't have imagined them. I decided that they must be deluding themselves over that idea.

He continued, "Therefore, you have a decision. You can both join us and discover all that you can be, or you can go on your merry way," He grinned sarcastically- what happened to no emotions- at his own joke, "Never discovering your hidden talents and giving up the safety we can provide."

_Yeah_, I thought, _that's _such_ a great option_.

Before I committed to the obvious choice, I asked, "What advantages would there be in joining you, other than telling me what I can do?" I made sure to give him a decidedly disrespectfully reproachful look.

He seemed to find it amusing, but covered it up quickly. After a nod, the blue haired man took up the question.

"You will, firstly, go through a training process where your powers will be tested and strengthened for both your advantage and ours. During this training you will join our group of… similarly minded members. You will have your own space for sleeping and personal objects. But above all, you will follow your superior's orders."

Sounds like some sort of soft-core gang to me. But it sounds better than nothing. I made my decision then that I would rather learn and be part of their little group than possibly never have an understanding of where I am.

I looked back up to the two men, staring at their intent gazes for a moment before replying.

"I'll join you."

The silver-haired man exuded an utter avalanche of smugness, and the blue haired one had a much subtler air of contentment. He turned to leave when the other called out to him, "Saix, you will be her mentor." His smug attitude grew when Saix whirled about, eyes bright with shock, although it did not show else where.

"Xemnas, I could not-" He began, but was cut off.

"You can," said Xemnas, "And you will. I won't be swayed from this decision. Should you be unable to take care of the _girl_, however, I would be most disappointed." He emphasized the fact that I was a girl, as if it made taking care of me a simple enough task.

Saix tensed at the intonation that he would lose face in the other man's eyes, and then bowed slightly in agreement to Xemnas' wishes, making the older man smile slightly.

Xemnas turned to walk away, but paused at the door, barely turning his head back to us. "And welcome to Organization XIII, Merdina." And with that, he left Saix and myself alone.

* * *

Good evening, lovely readers! I finally got around to finishing editing this chapter to start off my Kingdom Hearts OC story. Please let me know what you think, how you feel, etc. I do my best not to make any OOCs out of anyone, if you haven't read my other stories- It always makes me mad when someone else does, so I try to avoid it.

Reviews are great, they keep me going! Please, any constructive criticism is great!


End file.
